The Shy American Transfer Student
by ShinigamiPanda97
Summary: A very timid American transfer student enters into Ouran Academy and meets the Host Club. Will this transfer student be able to put up with the club and what will happen with all of them? A certain quiet type takes notice of the American. MorixOC Rated T for later chapters. This is also my first FanFiction story so please don't be rude... I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Surprises...tears...engines...sky...new home...all were just part of the Americans beginning journey. Holding his gaze on the passing scenery outside the window of the car he had been riding in for quite some time now. He could remember all to well how things went before this life changing moment and his unmoved face turned to one of pain.

_Three teens in a close circle as they said their farewells. The girl to his right sobbed her eyes out as cries of sadness filled the air. The boy to his left that was attempting to comfort the girl moved his gaze to him with a hurt expression plastered across his face before finally speaking._

_"I didn't think that this day would come..." He said out only enough for the three teens to hear. I couldn't help but feel guilty about what was occurring and only squeaked out my answer barely audible._

_"I'm sorry..." It was all I could say before hugging them quickly and jumping into the sleek black car that was waiting for me. The door closed on the vehicle and the faces of my only friends grew distant as my new home drew closer._

The memory made me want to cry. It made me want to jump out of this car, find a cab, and run back to the airport to fly back home to embrace them in a hug that threatened to steal their life till the very last breath. He knew that such things were impossible though because he had no money that was his own and he didn't know where he was at the time being. He only sighed in annoyance and continued to watch the buildings fly by his vision.

As the car slowed to a stop he straightened up in his seat to see where exactly he was being sent to. He knew the name well enough due to the multiple times he had heard it but he had never seen any images of it nor had he any idea of where it was located. The name replayed over and over in his head...

_The prestigious Ouran Academy..._

He didn't care...he didn't even want to be there! He'd rather be at his ordinary high school with his close friends instead of flying across the ocean to this prissy school that he had been accepted into due to his grandfathers wealth.

His grandfather was Koji Takoona, and he was a wealthy man. He owned a highly important dojo and a couple business corporations ..but to me...he was just some idiotic rich man that I'd rather not know than have to deal with having in my life.

As they arrived at the large building my eyes widened and I couldn't help but feel nervous as I was let out of the car to look up at the towering building.

I looked around to see girls in hideous dresses that were a banana yellow in color chatting while they walked inside the building. A few stopped and stared at me before giggling and whispering as they stared me down with eyes that you would see on a fan girl who was willing to kill someone to get to you.

I looked down to see my clothing to see if that was what they were staring at. I was wearing black tight fitted jeans that were still baggy on me with my white converse. I wore a white plain t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie that was had long sleeves that made me feel less awkward because they covered more of the body and also with a black pair of headphones hung around my neck that was playing music that was only audible enough for me to hear playing the song "_Shadow of the Day_" by _Linkin Park_. He moved his white short bangs out of his pale face which caused his multi-colored eyes to show. The left eye was Brown and the right was a very bright blue that popped out even when his hair was hanging in front of it or the black frame glasses that were placed on the bridge of his nose. In his opinion he looked plain and normal.

He adjusted his glasses and moved forward along passed many other students and kept his eyes on the ground on his way to the office.

One problem...he got lost...

He turned corner after corner before coming down a hallway and groaned loudly. He leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Darn rich people...!the couldn't just make things easy could they...!?" He said out loud but no one was around to hear his complaint.

Suddenly squeals and laughing could be heard from down at the end of the hall._ 'Maybe there are some people there that could help me find my way...!'_ He dashed down to the large doors where the noise was emanating from and pushed them open. Only...**to be attacked by flying rose petals...!? **Which caused him to flail in confusion and dropped to the floor to hug his head against his legs.

"Welcome!" Came an array of voices causing the cowering boy to look up to glance at the group of boys in front of him and a look of shock came across his face.

"Who is this...? Is he gay or something...?" A pair of orange-haired twins said closing in on him and grinned as they looked down at the pale white haired boy.

"You devils! Be nice to our guest! Is it not our job to bring enjoyment to those who come into this room to bask in our handsomeness!" An overly dramatic blonde said waving his hands into many gestures as he speaks.

"Aren't you Akira Miyuki the who had just transferred here from America...?" Said a tall dark haired boy with glasses that caught the light when he adjusted them.

Akira looked up in surprise at him at this question and nodded slowly in response. Which caused the twins to form a devilish chesire grin on both of their faces and the blonde sprung up in excitement hugging Akira closely to him and spun him around as if he were weightless.

"WOW! AN AMERICAN! Almost as exciting as when Haruhi entered here through her scholarship even though sh-HE is a commoner!" A brunette that was next to a tall dark haired boy with a small blonde haired...child(?) looked at the blonde in frustration and crossed his arms. _I guessed this was the Haruhi they had mentioned. _The twins hooked their arms around Akira while the grin they wore never left their face as they began to speak.

"Who knew the new transfer student-" "Would turn out to be gay.." One finishing the others sentence.

Akira flushed at this statement and stepped away from the twins that had hung onto his shoulders.

"I-I'm not gay...! I-I j-just came to ask for directions...I g-got lost..." He said in a weak and highly embarrassed voice. But the tall blonde seemed to have either ignored his answer or just had not even heard it at all.

"How rude of me for not introducing myself~!" He said before bowing like some kind of prince. "I am Tamaki Suoh,the _King _of The Host Club!" Akira couldn't help but flinch and cling to the cords that were hanging from the headphones around his neck. The blonde known as Tamaki continued to introduce the Host Club before Akira could even get a word in. Tamaki turned to the group of handsome boys and started with the dark haired one with glasses that had a serious expression on his face as he continued to write on a clipboard he had been holding.

"This is Kyoya Otori! Next are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He then pointed to the brunette that looked a little too feminine for his own good...

"Then Haruhi Fujioka, the tall silent one is Takashi Morinozuka, and the blonde boy holding the stuffed bunny is Mitsukuni Haninozuka~!" He smiled a big goofy one that rather than the one know as Kyoya who seemed to sigh in irritation.

Akira tried to remember each name incase a time came up and he would need to remember it. He then looked around the room curiously seeing all the girls staring in their direction. Most were staring with eyes wide and mouths gaped open in awe due to the handsome boys conversating and then the girls who could care less stared at Akira shooting daggers at them for taking up their time with the hosts.

Soon weight was added onto Akira's shoulders as the twins leaned against the small fragile looking boy and they soon were speaking in unison.

"Hey isn't he cute..? He looks so feminine and fragile for a guy, but alot of the girls seem to be fawning over him." At this Tamaki came up too close for comfort and stared the boy in the face and his smile widened as he hugged Akira in a big _"bear hug"._

"You are so cute Akira! Look! Even your eyes are cool. They are two different colors, and your hair is this pure white~!" He spun Akira around and he began to feel the urge to just turn green with sickness and vomit right there, but instead when he was released he stumbled backwards into a table hitting his head and knocking himself out. Also knocking off a few more extra things off the table he didn't have time to notice though as the hit to the head caused him to lose consciousness. Leaving the world to turn from bright to plummeting into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Turn

Authors Note: *Bows in hope of being forgiven* I AM SO SORRY...at first it was just the fact that I had Drivers Ed during the Summer that kept me from getting this chapter done, but then I kept pushing it off and I only worked on it while waiting for my ride home after Drivers Ed class and when I went on a trip to see some relatives in Chicago during the drive there... I'm extremely new at writing for others and not just to get these tiny little short story ideas out of my head so I am sorry if this Fanfiction isn't to your liking... *sighs deeply* ...well I will just stop my ranting at how I need to kick myself in the rear until I finish this and get on with the chapter... Also I'm terrible at Japanese honorifics so before warning in case I do mess up alot... This story is MorixOC eventually.

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only the characters that aren't from it that casually pop up out of nowhere and my main OC are mine~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Turn**

He was left to his thoughts in the darkness he had seem to find himself in until it faded into a large open field. The wind blew and petals went past his sight and he glanced to his left where the bold aroma of wildflowers was sent into his nose.

Three figures were seen in the distance. One looked like that of a young man and the other a young woman sitting on the grass while a little girl with long white hair danced around them. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves while you could hear the girl giggling in joy. The young man, who had hair as dark as a starless night, jumped to his feet and started to chase after the young girl laughing and smiling without a care in the world. The woman, whose hair was very long and streamed down her back in waves that ended in curls at the tips and was a very pale shade of blonde, was giggling into her hand as she smiled fondly at the two running around the field.

He couldn't help but smile himself at the family. His vision blurred and made him confused as he brought a hand up to his eyes and felt the tears being wiped away.

_'Why am I crying..?'_ He continued to think about it as more tears ran down his face and dropped onto the grass that crunched beneath his feet.

He began walking towards the family and a yearning in his chest made his walk turn into a sprint. He neared the group only to stop in his tracks as the image changed and the young couple fell to the ground leaving the little girl on her knees as her body trembled along with her sobbing. As He came upon the scene he could finally see what had occurred. His eyes grew wide as the image he had just seen was imprinted into his memory.

The young man and woman lying on the ground as a pool of blood began to appear around them and blood stained the clothing they wore. The man had a knife plunged into his heart and the woman had a bullet wound on her head. Her arms still wrapped tightly around her beloved. He let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to the ground as his vision blurred back into the dark.

* * *

Akira jolted up and a scream filled the air. He put a hand to his forehead and tried to calm down as he noticed he was panting._ 'What was that dream..?'_ He rested his head into the palms of his hands and he finally noticed that he had been crying when he felt that his cheeks were damp.

"It's good to see that you're okay.." Said a soft light voice as a hand pushed lightly against his shoulder to lay him back down against the bed. _'Wait..bed..? Where am I..?'_ After ignoring that thought he looked up to see a young girly looking brunette boy.

Realization hit him and he furrowed his brows. "You..you're..Fujioka-kun right..? W-Where am I..?" Haruhi sat a damp cloth on Akira's head and sat down in the chair next to the bedside.

"Your in the nurses office. After that hit you took to the head against the table in the club room. It sounded painful and you were unconscious so we had Mori-Sempai take you down here." He said as he motioned to the tall tan skinned teen in the chair at the other side of the room.

"O-Oh..I hope I didn't cause too much trouble.." Akira mumbled barely loud enough for the two other teens in the room to hear.  
He couldn't help the blush that fought its way onto his face from the thought of being a burden to the others. Then a thought came into his mind and he quickly brought his gaze to Haruhi.

"U-Um...s-shouldn't you two be doing your club activities...? I-I mean I'm thankful for your help but I don't want to keep you here if you should be there..." He fidgeted with his sleeves only to realize that he didn't have his jacket on which caused to look around for it.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that we brought you here and the nurse watched you while we went back to the club to finish up for the day. Club hours have been over for a while now. Me and Mori-Sempai just came back to see how you were doing." Haruhi said as Akira was looking around the room only to spot his blue jacket being held out to him only inches from his face.

Akira's gaze trailed up the arm holding the jacket until it met Mori's expressionless face. He quickly looked back down at the jacket and took it from him while mumbling a small 'Thank you' in return.

He put on the jacket and swung his legs from on top of the bed to dangle off the side as he reached for his music player and headphones that were placed on the bedside table. He then looked to Haruhi and stood.

"T-Thank you..for your help...I'm sorry I caused trouble. Also...can you tell the others that I apologize to them as well...?" Akira said as he looked down at his shoes.

He flinched when a pressure was made present on top of his head which caused him to look up at the person responsible. Which came to be Mori as he pat the white haired boys head gently and Haruhi smiled warmly at Akira before speaking. "Of course no need to worry Miyuki-san.."

Akira bowed quickly with short and barely audible 'Thank you's and 'Goodbye's before shuffling past Mori and Haruhi toward the door.  
"Take care and make sure to get home safely!" He heard Haruhi yell as he was walking down the hall. He waved back even if there was a chance that Haruhi hadn't seen it and he continued out of the building.

* * *

As Akira reached the apartment he requested for himself instead of living with his Grandfather in his mansion. It wasn't huge it was a decent sized apartment in a building that was in a very homey neighborhood. His Grandfather was against it at first because he didn't want his Grandson living in what he called a _'commoners rat hole'_, but Akira had refused to come to Japan no matter what unless he had allowed at least _this_ much space to call his own.

In reality he used it as an excuse to stay away from the _'rich way of life'_ he would have had if he had agreed to live there at the families mansion. He wanted to stay how he was and live in a normal environment so he could stay Akira. He didn't want to change just because he would have everything served to him on a silver platter.

He grumbled to himself as he went further into the apartment toward the bedroom to grab some clothes to change into after his shower and then headed into the bathroom.

He looked at the mirror infront of the sink as he started to take the blue jacket and white undershirt letting the bindings around his-or should I say _her_ chest to show. She discarded the two articled of clothing into the laundry basket.

When she looked back at the mirror she couldn't help but frown at her image. She was upset. No. She was frustrated **AND** upset! She was lying to the people that she could possibly become friends with and when they did become her friends it would only make her feel worse! If only she was born into the gender that she was forced to portray then all this wouldn't be a problem. With one last hateful glance at the mirror she went back to doing her business to get ready for bed.

* * *

Morning came faster than Akira would have hoped. The sunshine that crept through the curtains that covered the window flashed her in the face.

Sure it was a Saturday and she didn't have school...but she _did_ have to get up to head to the store to stock up on items. Her home was empty and she needed to fill it to make it more like..._a home_.

She headed to her closet and threw on her favorite outfit. It was one of the actual girl clothing she was able to bring for times like this. She doubted she would see anyone that knew her while she was shopping so she happily put it on.

It consisted of a long sleeved white shirt, with a long thick black strap that ran down the arms and her sides, that hung off both shoulders. A pair of dark gray shorts with a studded belt in the belt loops. Knee high gray and black striped socks with her black converse. She stuck her music player in her pocket and slung the headphones on to rest in there usual spot before heading over to the jewelry box that sat on the dressing in the plain bedroom. Opening it revealed a chain choker necklace the same color as her right blue eye that sat right there inside. She grabbed it and put it around her neck to complete her look.

She went into the living room after combing her hair down to tame it and grabbed her bag that contained her phone, keys, wallet, and other small random things she probably didn't need but kept with in case.

* * *

Akira walked through the store with her head buried in the list that she had made to keep in track of what she needed for the apartment. She stuck some vegetables into the basket hanging from her arm before heading to where she could grab some tea. She found the type she wanted and went to reach for it when another hand landed ontop of hers.

She recoiled her hand and jumped back nervously before looking over to the person who had been reaching for the tea as well. Her eyes widen at the sight before her.

"...F-Fujioka..kun...?"

"Miyuki-san...?"

Haruhi said as she looked Akira up and down. Akira began to panic as she realized that she was wearing her girl clothes when she was _suppose_ to be a guy. But her panic attack soon turned to confusion as she began to finally look at how Haruhi was dressed.

He was dressed in girls clothes. He wore a knee length yellow sundress with a white short sleeved cardigan and in his hair was a pin to keep the strands of hair in place. He looked really..._cute_.  
"U-Um...F-Fujioka-kun...?" Akira said grabbing the others attention.  
"A-Are you a...?"

She was cut off though as Haruhi sheepishly smiled back and finished her sentence."Yeah...I am a girl...I'm guessing you are too." She said gesturing to the outfit Akira had decided to wear.

"Y-Yeah..." Akira then panicked again and her hands flew over onto Haruhi's shoulders and gripped them tightly.  
"B-But please don't tell anyone...!" She pleaded her voice cracking at the higher volume she had to get her point across.  
"I-I don't _mean_ to keep this from anyone but I need to because I was told to...so please...**please **promise me that if anyone else finds out it will be because of _my_ stupidity and not because you let it out..." Akira Whimpered out as her head hung in defeat.

Silence filled the area around them until a light chuckle was heard. As if she had animal ears that perked up in interest to this she looked up to see Haruhi was the one that the chuckle was coming from. Which left Akira to be left in confusion. Haruhi smiled at her in a friendly and kind way.

"Don't worry Miyuki-san...I promise..." Haruhi held out her pinky to the white haired girl. Akira's defeated look turned from surprise to happiness and instead of accepting the pinky promise launched herself at Haruhi into a hug.

"**Oh thank you so much!**" Akira said happily as she clung tightly to Haruhi. Before realizing the awkward situation and jumped away with a red tint on her face from embarrassment.

"U-Um...Fujioka-kun you...you can call me Akira...i-if you want to..." She said nervously as she looked at the brunette. Haruhi smiled again and nodded slightly.

"Alright, then you can call me Haruhi..." She began as she picked up the basket that Akira must have dropped earlier and handed it to the shy teen.

"We should leave soon I think we are causing a scene." Haruhi Sheepishly said as she looked toward the multiple people that were in the store that had been staring at them. Akira agreed and finished up getting what she needed.

* * *

Akira began putting away the groceries as she reflected on her chat with Haruhi after the store incident.

Akira had spoken about her life in America and how it was there while Haruhi chatted about her family. The topic soon changed to Akira asking why Haruhi was pretending to be a boy.

She learned that Haruhi was a honor student, which would explain how she got in, and had came across the Host Club and she had accidentally knocked over a vase that was going to be used for an auction. Which caused her to become the Host Club's dog to pay off the debt, but she was soon moved up to a host so she could pay off the debt faster.

To Akira, Haruhi didn't seem to mind it very much. If it was her she would have tried to leave the country or something...

After their talk they had said their 'Goodbye's and left for their homes as it had gotten late.

Which leads her back to where she is now putting away some cups and plates along with other home goods and groceries she had gotten.

* * *

All too soon it was Monday and she had on the male uniform she had received from her Grandfather to wear to her actual first day of school.

As usual Akira declined any of the rides her Grandfather wanted to send her to school in and finally told him that she was going to walk to school everyday. It ended in her Grandfather huffing and puffing angrily before hanging up.

She was listening to her music which was on _'Wine Red'_ by _The Hush Sound_ _(A/N: I don't own any songs that might be mentioned throughout this fanfiction-just saying-)_ as she walked up to the building.

Her black satchel book bag that held her books hung close to her body as she gripped the strap tighter. She soon found her class and was surprised to see she had all her classes with Haruhi which allowed her to socialize with the only person she was comfortable enough to talk to when they had free time.

* * *

During lunch she followed along with Haruhi to a table and she pulled out her lunch which consisted of a sandwich, a Banana, and a blueberry muffin that the old lady that lived next to her had baked along with a batch of other baked goods.

She was munching on the muffin that was left slowly as she stared down at the table and listened to her music.

Her headphones suddenly lifted off of her ears and were set around her neck and a shadow was loomed over her.

She slowly looked up from her muffin to see Kyoya standing infront of her with his arms crossed and his hand adjusting his glasses, causing an odd glare to cover the lenses to where you could not see his eyes. It made him that much more intimidating...

Just like a turtle she shrunk back against his look as he towered over her.

"Y-Yes...?" She asked in a small voice after a decent amount of silence had past.

"I would like to discuss something with you after school so I expect you to be at the club...unless you have something _else_ to do after school..._Mr_. Miyuki..." He said in a way that reminded Akira of a business man, but she knew that by the subtle hints on how he spoke the sentence that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She nodded nervously with wide eyes. Which caused Kyoya to smirk triumphantly before walking away. Haruhi shook her head and sighed.

The bell rung and they headed back to class.

* * *

The rest of the day and flew by quicker than Akira would have hoped, but she knew that if she tried to skip out there were probably going to be dire consequences...

She put her books in her bag as the day had come to an end and she pulled her iPod out and rested the headphones on her head as she slowly but surely walked to the Host Club.

She had to ask for directions twice as she walked down the hall that held the Host Club room. Ironically the song playing that reminded her of Kyoya. _'When You're Evil'_ by _Voltaire_. Sure it might be a _bit_ harsh considering that fact that she barely knew him, but he scared her so it kind of fit the mood...

She reached the door and pulled on the handle.** She was assaulted by those darn petals again!** She opened her eyes to be met by none other than the man who asked her to be there along with a few stares from others.

"Hello...I'm glad you actually came...come over this way so we can speak." Kyoya ushered her to a pair of couches that were farther away from the ears of others that might have been eavesdropping. Akira sat on one couch while Kyoya sat on the couch opposite of her.

"Now...I'm guessing you would like to know _why_ you are here..." He began to which Akira nodded.

"Well then let's begin..." He picked up a clipboard and scanned through the contents before looking over at Akira with an..._amused look_...?

"I'm going to cut right to it and say that due to your incident last week with your little '_black out_' you were able to damage something other than your head..." She tensed at this.

"W-What do you mean...?" She asked looking at him. Confusion etched onto her child like face. Kyoya sighed before continuing.

"I _mean_...that when you fell and hit your head you ended up knocking off a _very_ expensive tea set..." He looked at the clip board again. "and a very expensive Quin Dynasty vase..."

The deja vu hit her and it hit her hard. She looked frozen stiff and her eyes were wide in horror. Yes she didn't understand what they were but she did understand the word _expensive_...!

"How do you prepare to pay for the damage that has been done...?" His question brought her out of her thoughts, but that same question got her sucked back in.

_'What am I going to do..?! The only way I could pay for that was if...!'_ She paused and then became frustrated further. _'I can't ask for money from Grandfather! Not only would it not be right it would also be like she was indebted to the same persons grasp she had been able to stay out of!'_  
She looked at Kyoya with a concerned and scared look before talking.

"I don't know...I-I_ really_ don't know..." She said as she rubbed her forehead.

Kyoya seemed to be thinking before he sat down his clipboard and pen down on his lap.

"How about I give you an offer...? Maybe that might help your...problem..." Akira gave him a confused look but let him continue on with his explanation.

"Seeing as you have no other option so far...how about...you becoming the Host Club's dog...?"

She blinked in surprise._ '__**D-Dog..?!**__ Now it really was like deja vu!'_ Her mind reeled back and forth about the idea.

"You would be more of an errand boy, help with clean up, help a host or guest if requested, be a server...along those lines."

Akira was still in complete shock to answer right away. _'W-What should I do...? I-I mean I can't think of any other possible idea! There was no way I was going to ask Grandfather for the money...I guess I'm stuck...'_

She looked up at Kyoya who was waiting for an answer. She sighed heavily before nodding slowly.

She looked completely defeated and that made her look smaller and more fragile than she already seemed.

"I-I'll do it..." She mumbled. Kyoya only smirked and stood up from his spot, clip board and pen in hand.

"Welcome to the Host Club..."

* * *

Was that bad...? Good...? I know it was a bit rushed but I was becoming frustrated with myself that I wasted like...**five** months with doing nothing with this at all! So I pulled an all nighter~ It's 6:14am right now and...I don't feel tired at all. **I'm just glad I finally got this chapter done!** Oh and if you're wondering. _'Why isn't she saying anything about her characters past yet!?'_ Well just keep calm and be patient! I am giving some time for her to become more...a part of the story before I throw her life around willy nilly! I want to build the story more before I go into depth. So I hope you somehow put up with me and at least could but up with the story. I'm new to using someone elses characters that are not my own in order to make a story out of it. Like I said I don't own anything but my characters. I would also like to apologize if anything is off. I may have watched this series over seven times but it doesn't mean I remember all of it...so please bear with me...?

I would also like to know if I need to be corrected on anything in here. It would help me get better at it in time if I learn my mistakes now, but please no harsh or hateful comments...?

I'll try and start the next chapter soon but school starts the 20th so I don't have much summer left.

Also all credit for any songs used in this fanfiction are to go to the owners of the songs because I don't own them...even if I wish I did.

Sorry for my rambling... "orz

Anyways~ Bye! **\(OuO)/**


End file.
